There Can Be Only One
by awesomesauceliz
Summary: The One Piece crew is tricked into participating in the Hunger Games. Rated T because of the violence, indecent language, and just in case. (I could only list four of them but it's got Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Robin, and Chopper)
1. Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

One Little Piece of Hell

*This is what I think it would be like if Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Franky, and Brook were all forced into the hunger games, a brutal game of life and death, with the result being one who stands alone and alive. The thought of it was an interesting idea. Here's what I think it would look like.*

Luffy's POV

There's a glass tube in front of me. What's it for? A man with the strong smell of….something showed up one day on the Sunny, and offered us a tropical resort with something for each of us. Me, I only cared about the food. They had food that was almost as good as Sanji's! My crew and I, we were allowed to do whatever we wanted! It was great! The only thing we had to do was at the end of our stay, we had to play a fun game of hide and seek. The others were kinda weary about it but I agreed! Why would someone NOT? Back to the tube. Someone I've never seen told me to stand on the metal platform at the bottom of it. I did. What's the worst that can happen? "Oi, you," I said to the man, "Where are the others? We still need to decide whose it!" but the man didn't say anything. So I just stood there on the platform. A timer for 5 minutes appeared.

"Oi! You! Why are we just watching this damn clock just tick downwards!?" I yelled at the man, but again he said nothing. The timer hit zero, and the glass tube shut. I rose up to this HUGE FIELD. I looked around. There! Robin was over there! And Sanji! Zoro!

"Hey! You guys! Why are you guys not exited! The games about to start! Who's-"but I was cut off by a booming voice saying

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO A NEW KIND OF GAME! IN THIS ARENA THAT'S MILES AND MILES WIDE THERE ARE MONSTERS, CREEPS, AND FOES. ALL OF YOU ARE TRAPPED IN HERE UNTIL YOU FIGHT TO THE DEATH AND ONE IS LEFT STANDING. ALL OF YOU BUT ONE WILL DIE. FOR 30 SECONDS YOU _CAN NOT STEP OFF YOUR METAL PLATFORM! YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DO! _GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! WELCOME, EVERYONE, THE HUNGER GAMES! NOW, BEGIN!"


	2. Chapter 2: One Down

Chapter 2: One Down

Ussop's POV:

"WELCOME EVERYBODY…"I tuned out what the man was saying. I was too busy charting the arena. It was a vast lush plain, with a cornucopia in the center, the sun reflecting off the silver metal. There was a forest surrounding the clearing and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. _No, this isn't the time to be scared, _I thought, _it's just a game right? _But this hope was dashed as I heard the announcer say

"YOU ARE ALL TRAPPED IN HERE UNTIL YOU FIGHT TO THE DEATH AND ONE IS LEFT STANDING."

When I heard that I almost fainted right then and there. Fight to the DEATH? We were just separated for two years, and when we finally get back together we have to use the strength to kill our friends to survive?! "FOR THE NEXT 30 SECONDS YOU _CAN NOT STEP OFF YOURE METAL PLATFORM!_" I was shaken into the real world again and looked down. Indeed, I was standing on a metal plate, and then I saw the metal orbs around it. The looked like bombs. I'm glad I didn't faint. A buzzer sounded and a counter from 30 started going down. It seemed like forever, standing there, waiting to die, knowing that, to survive, I would have to kill my team mates. Then the buzzer went off. I sprinted towards the cornucopia. I had noticed some gear that would be very useful to me. I was careful to avoid Zoro, who was a master swordsman whom was also sprinting towards the pile of weapons, and I grabbed the gear.

"Ussop!" I turned to see who was calling and saw Nami, hearing and a split second I felt a piercing, electric agony sear through me. That last thing I heard was a familiar voice, a girl's voice, laced with genuine grief

"I'm sorry Ussop-san... I didn't mean to!." and then everything went completely dark.


	3. Chapter 3: The Purpose

Chapter 3: The Purpose

*ok, so, a lot of you were like, ' I don't think the straw hats would just kill each other because a man said they have to,' or 'Nami killing Usopp goes completely against her nature', well, here's something that should clear some things up. Thanks for reading, -liz*

Nami's POV:

_A fight to the DEATH?! There's no way Luffy would commit to that! _I thought as I listened to the announcer. I looked around, noting the grassy plain we were on, the woods surrounding it, and the too blue sky. Wait a moment. Skies don't waver. I kept watching. It was brief, but every now and then there was a shimmer in the sky. I decided to test it out. Maybe that was a way to get out of here. I had seen something that looked just like the clima tact, and when the counter got to zero, I went to go get it. Everyone who needs weapons can find them in the cornucopia. I saw Robin, Chopper, Luffy, Franky, and Sanji grouping together, and once I had gotten the clima tact and tested the sky, I would tell Luffy what I found out. I got the three metal poles that formed my perfect weapon and swung them around, gathering electricity with every swing. ""Lightning TEMPO! " I yelled as I shot the bolt of lightning straight at the sky. What happened next is something I will never forget.

It reflected right off the sky. And was shot back down three times faster than I shot it up there. It was headed right for Usopp! "Usopp!" I screamed, and he looked at me and I wanted to say more but I was too late. The bolt exploded when it hit him, and the next second he was on the ground barely alive.

I was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry Usopp-san! I didn't mean to!" I said, barely above a whisper. Then a cannon went off. Does…that mean…he's…dead? Usopp? USOPP!

"NAMI! WHAT HAPPENED?!"Someone screamed, and I whipped around to see Luffy, in tears, and I knew why. Luffy and Usopp have been through hell together, and I had just killed him. I felt awful. Usopp was my friend too, and to think I just ended his life trying to figure out if there was a way to escape!

"Luffy…"I wanted to say more but I couldn't. Luffy walked over to me. I couldn't look into his eyes. Hot tears stared streaming down my face. It was completely quiet. Then Luffy did something I never would have expected. He pulled me close and started screaming. And that was when I knew it was ok to let it go. The others had their heads down, so why not? I let it out as well. Whether it was screaming, crying, sobbing, bawling, choking, we both let it out because our friend was dead. I had killed him. And he was Luffy's crew mate, friend, nakama, he was one of us.

"I-m, so, sor-ry Luffy!" I choked out, and I was actually afraid Luffy might have a relapse of what happened in the war of the best. I squeezed him as hard as I could, letting all the pain and anger out. Luffy I could tell was having no restraints of letting his grief show. He was screaming, and I could feel tears gushing out of him, that tore me up even more.

"We HAVE to get out of here" we both said in unison. But right now, all I could think about, and little did I know that the whole crew was too, was Usopp.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 4: Beginning of the End

*Hey its liz, sorry I haven't posted in a bit, been busy with stuff. ( Hope you guys had a good 4th of July!) To make up for it, here's a chapter that's almost 1000 words *

Sanji's POV:

Usopp is dead, my captain is screaming his head off, and my angel is responsible. But most important was that Nami-swan was also in tears. I knew it was her fault, I was watching when she shot the bolt at the sky. _But why did she do it?_ I thought as I walked over to where my love was choking on tears. I looked at the sky, and for a moment my vision got blurry. I blinked rapidly, but it there was always a thin layer of tears on my eyes. I knew that Nami and Usopp were close. They were the, well, weaker ones. They're strong, but there's no argument when it comes to comparing their powers to Luffy's, Robin's, Choppers, or someone else's. Even mine. No matter how much I hated to say it, I knew it was true. "Nami-swan, its ok," I said as I tried to comfort her. She turned around, and those bright, luminous, chocolate eyes, usually so full of liveliness, were not there anymore. I could see clearly that she was having a major emotional dilemma. She seemed… broken, shattered, destroyed, so unlike the feisty, energetic, humorous woman I fell in love with.

"Sanji." She whispered, and then tried to collect herself together.

"Everyone, I'm so sorry. It's my fault Usopp is dead. I-I was just trying to see if the sky was real. I was just trying to figure out if it was a way to escape! I was just trying! I'm sorry! I just-"she didn't get any further. I reached out, pulled her close, and she broke down again. I knew it was hard for her, and I cradled my love in my arms. I've always wanted to do this, but not in this situation. She sobbed a bit more, and then calmed down till she just had a few stray tears streaming from her eyes. Luffy was hitting himself.

"Luffy," I started but he cut me off with a tortured scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! I JUST GOT HIM BACK AND NOW HE'S GONE! WHY WAS I SO STUPID TO ACCEPT THE WEIRD MANS OFFER?! IM AN IDIOT! AN IDIOT! IM-An-idiot!" he kept screaming that he was stupid, idiotic, and a horrible friend. I wanted to help but I had my arms with a different broken soul. But then my goddess did something I never would have expected. She went over and sat next to Luffy. He just kept going on like she wasn't there, totally oblivious.

"Luffy, come on. We can't get out of here without you. Please-"he cut her off saying no, he wanted to die before anyone else did, so negative, it made the effects of Perona's strongest hollow seem cheerful, and happy. Nami seemed to make an internal decision, and the whipped around and pinned Luffy on the ground. I was surprised. What is she doing? Luffy struggled a little then stopped, eyes overflowing with tears, but at least he wasn't screaming.

"Luffy, COME ON! We're not leaving you here, were not going to kill each other, we HAVE to figure out a way out of here! But please, we need you. We can't just leave you here; we don't know what would happen! We have to pull it together! PLEASE! Usopp was my friend too! We may have lost him, but we still have each other! There's still everybody else! Me, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Sanji, Zoro! Everyone else is here! If you don't want to lose anyone else, YOU HAVE TO STOP BEATING YOURSELF UP! It was my fault anyways!" she told Luffy. So blunt, so straight on right out. Then she helped Luffy up. He wiped away the tears, and he turned to where everyone else was.

"Everyone, listen up. Nami's right. We can grieve over Usopp later, but right now we have to get out of here. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." So official, so serious, it was so unlike him. I hear Zoro unsheathe his swords, and then heard Brook scream

"SANJI-KUN!" I looked to see Zoro charging at me. _What the hell is the damn marimo doing!? This is not the time to pick a fight!_ I dodged, but he kept trying to make me into Sanji sushi! _Shit!_

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I yelled. He responded by yelling

"Santoriyu, 300 POUND CANNON!" the huge slash was hurling right at me. Just in time I dodged, but he wasn't done. We were locked in battle.

"Zoro! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DAMMIT?" Luffy yelled. I had to end this. I won't kill him, just knock him out. And that's what I did. Panting, I stared at him. He and I might not get along well sometimes, but we would never try to kill each other!

"You let your guard down," I heard, and then I felt a metal object slam into my gut. I heard Luffy and Nami screaming. I recovered and looked to see who it was now trying to kill me. It was Franky. I coughed up blood. _Shit._ _Is today "Try-and-kill-Sanji day?_ What the heck is happening? Luffy just told us we had to work together! Not try to kill me!

"Everyone! Be careful! There's some kind of gas in the air! I think it's what making people more violent!" I heard Chopper say. _A gas? Where did it come from?_ I thought as I took a few deep breaths. The air had somewhat strange smell. But is it really what's made Zoro and Franky attack me?

"SANJI!" DON'T INHALE LIKE THAT! THAT WILL ONLY SPEED UP THE EFFECTS!" Chopper yelled. _If the gas got to all of us, and we started attack…ing…_ and it hit me what was happening. I realized what was going to happen to the crew.

We would eventually breathe in enough gas so that we would start attacking each other.

No matter what we did, we were all doomed to kill each other.

Until there was one left.

**No matter what.**


End file.
